The Memories of Jackson Overland
by Little Miss Winter Mischief
Summary: Now think very hard about what this story's going to be about, and no, this isn't about Harry Potter. This is all about our favorite colonial boy, Jackson Overland! In this story, its all about his childhood and teenage years being spent in the New World. Not very exciting huh? Well, your just scratching the surface on this story...
1. New World

"One, two," I said, quietly counting how many more steps she would have to take before I would have to take her with my staff. Emma's face looked so scared and it hurt my heart to see her like that but it would be over soon and we could just get off the ice and forget it would ever happen. It would just be all right. "Three!"

I moved my staff out in front of me and hooked Emma at the end of it with her waist. I pulled her over to where I was and we traded places but I didn't notice since I was a few feet from where she last stood. I turned around and gave a shaky laugh, we're safe, I though. We're finally safe.

Then the ice broke and I fell under. The water was too cold and I kept thrashing and trying to come back up to the surface but it didn't do any good, I only kept going deeper and deeper to the bottom of the lake. I knew I should have disobeyed Mother and actually tried swimming during the summer, it would have actually helped. My lungs started to hurt and a pulling sensation came around my ankle. It was probably that gravity thing my teacher kept talking about but I couldn't be so sure about that. Now it honestly felt like someone was _trying _to pull me under and I didn't want that to happen, I wanted to see Emma again, I wanted to joke around with my mum and pull more pranks on the townsman, and I _really _wanted to honor Father by being a good shepherd and a good son.

Yet I couldn't do any of that and my ears started to pop even though I could honestly hear muffled screams and pounding. Lots and lots of pounding. I couldn't separate the pounding from either my heart, which was now sounding like a heard of horses or my little sister who was pounding on the ice in vain. Stop it, I though blankly. It's over, stop it. I thought it over and over again but my mind was starting to fog, everything was blurry, my body felt like a dead weight and my heart felt like it was starting to slow down every few seconds. Then I started to see a nice light, like the one people say they see when they're about to die, but this looked like it was trying to get me away from everything, especially the darkness that was starting to wrap around my legs. It was honestly a beautiful light.

So I started to think about my life and how everything led up to this because who knew how weird my life was? Just kidding, it wasn't weird, just very exciting. And also something I wouldn't trade for the world if I wasn't leaving it right now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jackson William Overland! Get back here right this instant!" My mum yelled as I was running across the deck. I was four years old when this all happened but I could remember this all so clearly with how funny and adventurous it was. I was finally on a boat for the first time ever and couldn't wait to see everything on it! The sailors chuckled as I wove quickly in-between their legs and to the main deck where Mother was. Her face didn't look very angry but I knew she was, she was just good at hiding it.

She picked me up and poked my nose which put me into a fit of giggles, making me want to stay longer with her.

"Why must you always be about Jackson?" I shrugged and squirmed around to point to the sea.

"I want to see the sea! Ha-ha that rhymes!" I shouted as I looked out at the sea below us. It was white and churning at the parts where it met the boat and a normal sea blue where it wasn't. Mother laughed and smiled down at me.

"Yes, it does rhyme, Jackson," she told me, even though it probably didn't but I wasn't in the mood or age to care. She moved away from the railings of the deck and toward the stairs that led to below deck. "Now let's see your father and how he is doing." I bobbed up and down, really excited to see Father. He was a really nice dad and always had my best interest—playing as long as I could, as hard as I could—at heart.

Mother finally got down the stairs and towards a door which opened to a small room with a man sitting on the bed, drawing something. He looked up as if he was thinking on what to do next and saw us, with a grin starting to form on his face. I couldn't contain my excitement anymore and jumped from my Mother's arms and onto the floor. I ran over to his side and stood on the tips of my toes to see what he was drawing.

"Hello, Jackson!" He said happily and ruffled my hair playfully. Mother says that's probably the reason why my hair looks like I just woke up all the time. Father then turned to Mother and gave her a warm smile and motioned for her to sit next to himself. She did and was instantly hugged by her husband.

"And hello to you too, Isabelle." He kissed her on the forehead which made me stick my tongue out in disgust. Why do parents kiss in front of kids anyway when they knew it was gross? Father saw me with a face of small disgust, he picked me up and showed me his drawing. It was incomplete, but it was quite obvious what it would end up to be.

"It's a sunset, Father! What's it for?" He bounced me on his knee and looked at the drawing again, which was weird since _he _was the one to draw it so _he _must have known, right?

"It's what I think the New World would look like Jackson, beautiful don't you think?" I nodded vigorously and took it from his hands lightly. It was a picture of a sunset with a few trees with it. It was missing a thing or two but it was nonetheless great.

"It's cool! What do you think of it Mother?" She laughed quietly at what I said which sort of confused me. What was so funny about the drawing? I looked back down at it while she answered, looking for a clue.

"I think it's wonderful. One of your best yet, James." She got up and held Father's hand so he could get up too. I followed them out the door once again to go back up to the main deck and towards the bow.

"Hey, Father, it looks just like your drawing!" I said as I pointed to the now setting sun. Father laughed and ruffled my hair again, making Mother laugh. We stood like that for a while as some of the other people coming to the New World came to see the now setting sun too. Sailors came over to play around with me for a bit but then the sun finally set and we all needed to go back to our bunks to go to bed.

But I was too excited, too happy, to try to sleep. It was like asking Father to stop drawing, or Mother to quit being so nice. It would be impossible, they couldn't, and they wouldn't! So I stayed up walking around, played little mind games and anything else that wouldn't keep me from screaming out in bored frustration.

Finally the sun came out and my parents started to stir. I ran over to the bed and jumped on, bouncing up and down with energy, despite the fact that I hadn't slept at all that night.

"Mum! Dad! Wake up, wake up, wake up," I yelled happily. I just knew we were in the New World, so it called for quick names and quick good mornings. I wanted to see where we would live from now on and they were taking too long!

"Hmm? Whatcha talkin' about Jackson," Father said groggily. He sat up, or tried to as I was sitting on his stomach. So he picked me up slightly so he could get up and then placed me on his lap.

"We're here! We're at the New World! See, look at the sand, it's so pretty!" Now Mother woke up and looked over at us two, looking like she wanted to go to bed badly. But I continued to point at the window in out room.

"So you think we're here Jackson?" Mother asked. I almost groaned in slight irritation and pointed to the ground. They looked at it and up at me as if they needed more explanation and I actually groaned this time.

"The ship isn't moving anymore! It means that we're here!" Father's eyes widened a bit and titled his head as he looked at me. He was dead silent for a moment. Then a minute later, he let loose a hearty chuckle and hug me tightly.

"You're right Jackson, you very much are right."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Getting off the boat was easy, but getting around the town was much harder. People weren't very nice around the town and only cared for themselves and what they were doing. The other kids weren't very different. They seemed very stuck-up with their noses pointed up and giving me odd glances. It wasn't very nice really, but we had to go with it.

After a while, we went into an inn to stay in for the night. The main room, or lobby as they called it, was very homey and nice, which made me finally feel like going to bed for a very long time. So I walked over to Mother's leg and clung loosely to it, trying to stand up straight but not doing it very well.

"Come here, Jackson. Mother has you now," She said soothingly as she bent down to pick me up from her leg. I didn't protest at all and once again clung, but this time to her neck. She sang a soft lullaby quietly in to my ear as Father continue to check in, getting into a small argument with the man checking everyone in. But I chose to listen to my Mother's soft voice instead.

"_Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
Our cottage vale is deep  
The little lamb is on the green  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep__" *_

My head started to feel heavy and the same thing happened to my eyelids. She continued to sing the song again and this time it was slower as if she was purposely lulling me to sleep. I was very near to sleeping when Father finally got us checked in. My head finally fell to Mother's shoulder and I fell asleep hearing two soothing voices say to me:

"Sweet dreams, Jackson."

* * *

**A/N: **I already know there are a ton of stories out there about Jack's memories but I decided that I should actually do this because of my other story _The Tales of Our Favorite Winter Spirit. _Anyway, thanks to Cat Girl 1995 for helping me out with this chapter a bit and such. Thank you friend! And yes, I gave Jackson a middle name, and we already know his mum and dad's first name now. Exciting!

*—I got this lullaby from the internet and here's the link: 0_lullaby-lyrics-a-primer_

See you all later!

Love and Cookies,

_Miss Mischief_


	2. There's A First For Everything

**A/N: **Time for the next chapter! Oh, and another thing...if I owned these characters...why the hell would I be on this site writing _fanfiction_? Anyway, these characters belong to Mr. William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation!

* * *

My head jostled slightly from the rocky ground and I opened one of my eyes lazily. Green grass, animals, trees, rocky paths, oh the usual, and I closed my eyes again only to have them open quickly again. We were surrounded by a bunch of trees and were surrounded by some sort of white sheet.

"Mother, where are we," I asked with fear creeping into my voice. "And what are we doing?" She laughed quietly and sat me down on her lap so I could look around better as she explained.

"We're going to Pennsylvania, Jackson. And we're going there by covered wagon." I nodded and looked around but I still didn't understand everything. It was pretty and all but I was young and I wanted to know everything.

"But why are we going there? I thought we were going to stay in Great Britain," I asked and stopped looking around. Mother seemed a bit tired but she still had her warming smile nonetheless. Father was steering the wagon with a few horses walking in front, most likely strapped to the covered wagon to pull it.

"We were but the king started to be unfair and tried to get rid of us, so we came here to stay safe." I glared but shut my mouth. Everyone knew not to talk bad about the king or else there would be serious consequences. So I only nodded and crawled out of her lap to look around at the things we had with us, which was everything we brought from Britain. So there was nothing better to do than a few mind games or sleep. And I already slept so it was up to me, myself, and I to come up with something before a certain someone, myself of course, didn't fall asleep.

At first, it was just counting all the animals that we passed, but I was four and the highest number I could count up to was…most likely four, so that ended fairly quickly. Then it went to jumping up and down which ended literally seconds after I started because it seemed to scare the horse, which may or may have not jostled the wagon a bit. So I went with small mind game like, "I spy with my wee little eye" and other things with my mum. She didn't seem to mind at all and that seemed good to me so we continued for a while until the wagon stopped.

"It's okay to come out now Jackson!" Father called out and started to take things out of the wagon and off to somewhere else. I jumped out of the wagon and onto the grass and helped my mom out too, because for some reason, she seemed to have a bit trouble. I climbed back in and we figured out it was just a snag on a piece of the lace, nothing that couldn't be fixed of course. We both got out and started to help Father get the things out when I followed Mother a bit into the woods and saw…

"Mother, what's that?" I gasped and pointed to a house made purely out of…wood really. Mother just laughed and moved me along so we could get a better look of it. Saying it was amazing was a complete understatement. In my eyes it was anything home could be but new and surrounded by trees! Well, now I have something to do during the summer. Father held open the door and I walked in and quickly put the things I had in my hands into a corner to see everything. I ran up the stairs and into a room and looked out the window. There were others houses around ours. Smaller, wider, taller, thinner, or something like that, but it didn't matter other than the fact that there were other people around to meet!

"Mother, Father, this is so cool! Look at how many houses are around us! How many friends do you think I could make!" Mother chuckled as she came up the stairs and picked me up and poked my nose, making me laugh a bit before turning to look back over at the window. I really wanted to go out and see what it'd be like out there with all the other new people I never saw before.

Father started to unpack the things that were left upstairs as Mother brought me back down stairs. The New World was going to be sweet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was snowing lightly and there was enough snow to make more than three snowmen for every house. I, of course, was out there, making snowballs and waiting for targets to come walking by. I was hiding behind a tree tossing the snowball in the air every few seconds when I heard the crunching of snow underneath feet. A poor, unarmed target waiting to be hit of course.

I waited for the person to come closer, closer, and then even closer until I couldn't wait and jumped out from my hiding spot and threw the snowballs as quickly as I could when I heard a girly scream. This was not going to be good…

"Jackson William Overland, what on earth do you think you were doing?! Look what you did to my beautiful," I almost threw up when she said that. "Lace dress! How dare you!" It was Abigail Burgess. Her Father, Theodore Burgess, founded the town and she must have suddenly thought that, "Wow! Since my dad did something great, I should be a total snob and ruin that reputation of his!" So, almost overnight, she went from the nice girl that use to help me out to the girl that spent most of her time making my life a living nightmare. And it didn't help that she was a whole two years older than me, giving her another thing to gloat about.

"Well," I said as sarcastically as I could for a little boy. "It is snowing out," I now made a big emphasis on showing the snow around us. "And it seems like something to do, you know, having a snowball fight."

She visibly fumed in front of me and moved closer. I wish she didn't. Her eyes were the epitome of hatred and around them seemed to be dark, making her green eyes look hard and cold.

"You do realize that I could tell your Mother about this, and you do know how mad she would be!"

"And you do know no one likes a tattle-tale!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at her.

"And how is this tattling! You ruined my dress and it was perfect until you got your childish," Her nose crinkled in disgust and my little hands balled into fist. She really did push my buttons. "Snowballs all over it, you deserve punishment!"

I scooped up a snowball from earlier and held it for a moment. Just wait for the right second, I told myself.

"And you deserve a snowball to the face!" I screeched and threw the thing straight at her. I turned around and ran away but she was much faster, even in a dumb dress. It must have been the fact that she was taller than me or something. She quickly caught up to me and grabbed me by the back of my collar. I freaked out and tried to squirm out of her grasp but she was just too strong.

"Lemme go you big meanie!" I yelled as she started to move me in the direction of my house. So when she told me that Mother would hear about this, she was very serious. I pulled off my winter cloak and quickly ran off through the woods. I could hear her trying to catch up to me, but I would always jump away at the last minute and she would fall flat on her face. Where were any of the adults when you need them anyway?

At last I was far enough away from her to do something I was waiting for until summer: Climb the tree. It probably would be harder with all of the snow collecting all around the tree and ice on one side of it but I didn't have enough time to worry. Quickly, I started to climb the tree and hung onto the lowest branch, which was a good ten feet off the ground. Abigail ran straight underneath me and looked around. Luckily she just threw my cloak down and stomped away, furious as usual.

I quietly huffed in irritation and started to climb down when I slipped and almost fell off the branch. Abigail stopped moving and slowly turned around, almost as if to bug me. And if she was aiming for that then give a prize and a ribbon, she just hit the bull's-eye! I quickly tried to climb back up, so maybe she couldn't see me, but I only lost my footing and started dangling from my hands.

"Jackson!" She gasped. If I heard her correctly, I could almost hear fear. But that couldn't be right, this was Abigail, the bane of my existence, and the only reason Father doesn't trust me with the lambs! "What are you doing up there?"

Another time for dumb questions I guess, so why not give one in return? "And why are you down there? Anyway, can you," I had to think about this for a moment. Should I ask, or should I not? "Can you, uhh, help me down from here?"

She didn't hesitate for a moment. She raised her hands up over her head and looked up, no longer glaring but a bit afraid.

"Let go Jackson!"

I shook my head furiously.

"Come on now Jackson, you don't want to stay there forever, do you?"

I thought of it for a moment and then nodded. She groaned and stomped her feet in frustration for a moment before answering again.

"You'll miss Christmas Jackson!" I opened my mouth in shock and almost let go with both my hands but managed with only one. It was too late to even try to get back up, so I started to dangle by one arm not even listening to Abigail snigger.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer!" She quickly got serious and stood right underneath me again, her hands still out and ready.

"Don't worry Jackson! It'll—" But I stopped listening and let go. My eyes were closed shut and didn't yell, but I hated the sense of falling. It made my stomach hurt and the world was suddenly spinning like crazy.

"Whhaaa!" I yelled and suddenly landed in warm hands. I clung tight to it and kept my eyes closed. I heard a small hushing sound and we were getting back up. The person was probably trying to stand back up but going up wasn't going to happen. If possibly I clung even tighter and whimpered quietly. Now the person was rubbing my back and still making hushing sounds to calm me down.

The person started to walk and I thought about opening my eyes but quickly went against it when I started to get dizzy. There was a small knock and the creak of a door. I've heard of something like that before, like….But I couldn't think straight really.

"Jackson! Are you okay?" Another voice, it was female and also familiar. I was carried up into warm arms but I was also going up. I started to softly cry and clung quickly to the person instantly. Slowly, my thoughts slowed until I slept quickly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The room was so quiet that it almost made my ears pop. I rubbed my eyes slowly an opened them to see blonde locks in my face. Not the best wakeup call a person could get.

"What's going on?" Abigail scoffed and sat down in a chair next to the bed I was in.

"Well, you fell out of a tree and started to freak out on me and your mom. What do you think?" I glared at her for a moment before I actually thought over everything. Hopefully this didn't take a wrong turn.

"So…does this mean we're friends now?" Abigail looked at me for a while and quietly laughed at me. Seriously, how _dare _she?

"You must have hit your head on the way down because if you think that could happen, something must have altered your brain to think so."

"Thanks a lot, Madam Jerk Sir lot." I said quietly with a smile, so she couldn't hear me. But it seems that girls like Abigail have super hearing and glared at me.

"No problem Bugger Face." Yeah, things could happen, but that doesn't mean anything has to change.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks a million for actually wanting to read this, because serious, if you haven't notice I'm not always a light and fluffy bunny, some times I'm a bit wild and I just want random action! :D Alright, lets get to your reviews!

**Cat Girl 1995- **I know we already went over this a thousand times (Me and my exaggerating mouth!), but I'll warn you when something sounds...familiar. Thanks so much for reviewing, its nice that you could do that.

**LionsandTrolls-** Well...I think it was a bit too obvious on my part, but it was cool that you could remember me at...3 o' clock in the morning?! Friend...we need to get you new sleeping habits.

**EmmaALewisS- **Don't worry! Its the fact that you pretty much wrote one that's inspirational enough!

So...there's a snow day at my school because of serious could temperatures like -10...and I'm already bored...what to do?

Love and Cookies,

_Miss Mischief _


	3. The New Girl

**A/N:**It took some serious concentration and thought, both of which I _do not have _to make this chapter, even though its got a bit of a thing called shortness it really helps to understand Jack more so just read, and do whatever you'd like next because I'm serious about the fact that this helps...especially to my other story The Tales of Our Favorite Winter Spirit! _  
_

* * *

It was near the end of winter and all the children were on a moment of pure joy. Now they could finally go outside without their parents bothering them to put on extra clothes. But I didn't have to worry or didn't mind because I have a new friend, Abigail of all people. Yeah, we used to be the worst of enemies but after a year, it turned out okay. So we were at her home playing with her dog, whom she named Spot.

"Why on earth would you name him Spot?" I asked and scratched the top of Spot's head, making him come closer to me and bark quietly. Abigail playfully scowled at me as she shook her finger.

"It's not a bad name; I don't see what you have against it!" Spot turned his head and looked over at her before turning back to me and I resumed scratching his head. I shrugged and looked over to the soft sound of laughter from the other room. Our parents were in said room talking about grown-up stuff that no one I knew really understood but liked to listen to.

"I'd name him Perseus or Lucky because they both mean luck. And I don't think Spot means anything." Now she _humpfed _and looked over angrily at me.

"Hey," I said putting my hands up in defense. "I am speaking the truth, and nothing but the truth." She ended up laughing and quickly stopped for some reason.

"What, is there something up with—" I was quickly raised from the ground—much to my disliking, I still didn't like heights at this time—and was turned around in mid-air to see the _new _bane of my existence, Abigail's sister.

"Oh," I said quietly. She raised an eye brow in amusement and put a hand on her hip. That made my breath hitch. I could easily fall now, she didn't like me, so she would probably do that now, or when I'd least expect it, obviously right now.

"Hi Mary," I said quietly. "How is it going?" Mary wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked down at me even though I was eye level to her. I swear they must have a private class on hating me if they could do the exact same thing, but with a different degree of evil.

"Be quiet Jackson. I'd like it if you were, oh I don't know, decent." My lips tighten at the comment and so did my fist but I ended up saying nothing and looked down. Not my best idea, because when I did that I started getting scared and a little dizzy, which Mary noticed with delight.

"So, you're scared of heights—"

"Mary, don't do it." We both turned to look at her, me with wide eyes and Mary with a smirk.

"Don't what, Abigail?"

"You know what I mean. It's not nice." Mary brought her nose into the air and looked at me.

"You're scared?" She asked softly. I gulped and heard Spot softly yip at her feet. My eyes lit up with an idea and I happily took it.

"Umm, no?"

"You don't sound so—AAHH! Spot get _away_!" Mary fell over quickly and lost her balance, dropping me in the process. I landed on my butt and quickly got up.

"Jackson," Abigail breathed out. "What just happened?" I shook with fear—hopefully I wouldn't be scared enough to freak out like the time I fell out of the tree—but managed a small smile.

"I'll tell you later," I said hastily as I turned around and saw that Spot was starting to get bored of liking Mary's face. "Right now, I've got your sister to run away from."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So you bribed Spot into doing that? That was sneaky of you Jack…son." We were outside, near the woods and talking about what happened maybe an hour ago. I told Abigail that she should just call me Jack about a week ago, but I guess old habits die hard. Really hard.

"It was that or fall…repeatedly most likely." We both shivered when I said that because we both knew Mary really was out to get me, and I don't know why! Was it because I was so cute it made her inner ugliness shine out more brightly—or should I say darkly—than usual?

"Do you guys have a class made just for hating me?" Abigail raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So you do? I knew it! Who's the teacher? Maybe I'll pour cold water on him…or her when they step out of their home or—" She instantly went into a fit of giggles and even with the confused look I gave her she only continued to laugh harder.

"There's no class. You really do need to calm down." I glared at her as I still shook from an hour ago.

"Oops, bad choice in words. There's no class though."

"She's right." A voice said happily. I quickly looked around and a laugh came around that sounded like wind chimes.

"Scarlett, he seems scared. I think you can come out now." I slumped against the tree and closed my eyes slowly. Count to ten…one, two, three, four, five—

"Gaghhh!" I opened my eyes and saw big grey eyes. The eyes—with the body attached to them—quickly moved away with amusement.

"Sorry. You must be Jackson, right?" I nodded mutely and looked over the girl that just recently scared me. Her hair was a white-blonde color and her grey eyes looked more grey if that was possible.

"That's lovely. You seem much more innocent than Abigail says you are. Did you actually scare off Old Merkin's sheep?" A smile danced across my face but I continued to stay quiet as I nodded.

Abigail watched everything quietly and I'm still mad to this day—although this probably is my last day so I might as well say until my last breath. But then again I'm drowning horribly quickly with my life flashing before my eyes so I might as well hurry the story up before things get incredibly boring as you hear me fake what people say a dying heart would sound like.—that she did absolutely nothing to help me.

I continued to look at the girl and her stormy grey eyes and she would look at me either because we had an unmentioned staring contest or she wanted to say that she trusted me with something.

"I heard about that!" She gave off her nice twinkling laugh—wait, when did I think a girl's laugh was _nice? _That was totally uncalled for…wait, fighting for my life, right. Let's get back to the story.—and continued to talk. "He was so furious he said he would strangle the person that did that when he found him or, very unlikely, her!"

I audible gulped and probably paled too and that make the laugh come back—HA! I didn't say it was as cute as a kitten! Oh for the love of…!—as she waved her hands in dismissal when she saw my face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, don't worry! Judge Radclief made sure he wouldn't and we all know what happens when you cross him?"

"You get fluffy bunnies and flowers?" Abigail said quietly. Me and Scarlett looked over at her, then each other, then her again and us three laughed. Judge Radclief was one of the nicest guys in Burgess so we always underestimated him when it came to the court. But there was once a really bad case and the convicted man was hanged. So no one ever messed with him. Ever.

"But its okay Jack. Your secret is safe with me, as funny as it was. You can trust me." I nodded for about the one hundredth time that day and I trusted her completely. It was just something I thought I could do with how easily her emotions were displayed on her face.

"Oh wow!" Abigail suddenly yelped and stood up.

"What is it?" Scarlett and I said at the same time. I turned away and waited for the answer before things got more awkward.

"Its getting late out you two lovebirds," I visibly blushed and it was Scarlett's turn to turn away. "We need to get going."

We got up and walked toward the Burgess household with a small question in my head:

What was I feeling right now?

* * *

**A/N: **Was there an 'aww' moment in there or was I just imagining that? Okay, I agree, it was the latter. And seriously if you dont understand the Judge Radclief thing...then I'm sorry but you truly either do not know me or haven't seen the awesomeness that is magic. Thats as much as I'm giving away to Mr. Radclief! XD SO obvious now I want to slap myself in the forehead. Anyway, story good? No?...Well that was expected. See you next week! Or the week after that...or the week after that. Yeah, watch as it wont be for two months. Wait! Put down the anvils and I'll try to make it a month max. Okay? Cool!

With Love and Cookies,

_Miss Mischief_


End file.
